


Just plain smut

by gunay38



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunay38/pseuds/gunay38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. That's it. Just smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just plain smut

I was sweaty and bloody from all those titans but it was alright because I had saved my omega. My Levi. MINE. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW THEY DARED TO TOUCH MY OMEGA. Levi came and slapped me. He mumbled about things like I can't always be there and that he has to learn how to deal with this stuff. I intrupted him with a small kiss and told him to shut the fuck up. He pushed me into the tree behind me and yelled at me but it only turned me on. I pulled him to myself and forced him into a kiss. At first he didn't want it but as I started biting his lip and grabbing his slowly rising erection, he gave in. I pushed him to the ground and got on top of him. I took of his pants and started to grab him in his underwear. He shook his head no as his erection said yes. I kissed his neck and said it will be fine as I took off his underwear I whispered to his ear not and just put my big boner inside of him. He let out a big scream and then bite into my neck. He was biting so hard it started to bleed. It had me going crazy how tight he was and how great his bite felt. I grabbed his dick as I thrusted in and out in my omega. I twisted his dick and he let out a scream while his teeth was still deep in my flesh. I started to move my hand up and down as his pre-cum was all over my hand and uniform. His dick was sloppy yet hard. I pulled off of him and stopped touching him. He moaned and begged me to go back inside him. I chukled and got further away as his teeth tore the flesh out of my neck. He started chewing it and touching himself. Fuck he was hot. I got back closer to him with my eyes going red. I placed myself back into him and started fucking him hard in his tight yet juicy asshole I reached for my equipment and pulled the ropey thing out of the 3-dimensional-maneuver. I took Levi’s hands from his dick and my flesh and tied him up. He moaned my name over and over again as my blood covered his body and my uniform that I still have not taken off. The titans blood was still burning in between us. I felt like I was gonna Cum so I slowed down and grabbed his dick. I took my erection out of him and took him in my mouth. I moved my lips in all sorts of ways and then I deep thoathed him. I felt his Cum rising up on his dick and I putted my self back in him and started to thrust as fast I possibly could while touching his soft balls. I started to press his dick with my hand untill he moaned me to keep going. I then squeezed his dick firmly. I felt myself Cum as his Cum washed myself. I picked my lips and smiled to my omega who turned red. He looked tired and sleepy. I felt complete as I dropped my self next to him and kissing him on the cheek. He was my bitch.


End file.
